


Let Me Entertain You

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fishnets, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, Stripping, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Kite laughed gruffly. "You're a spoiled boy, aren't you? I bet you always get what you want."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Kite becoming a stripper because he was once a hobo so take this godawful AU idea

There were at least a hundred dozen eyes on the alluring long haired and limbed pole dancer, but one pair had stood out the most; the pair caressed with what seemed like an ounce of drowsiness, but also overwhelming lust.

They had belonged to the scruff business man up front and center. His eyes never drifted away from Kite's hypnotic build to the other exotic dancers the club offered him.

As he continued watching Kite perform - his white locks flying about as he spun, hips swinging and swaying in a anesthetizing motion, wearing nothing but leather short-shorts, fishnets and heels - Ging had reached into his wallet and fished out a crumpled fifty dollar bill. 

"So... what does this get me?" Ging sneered at Kite when he stopped to notice the familiar shade of green.

He sneered back, brushing the ivory hair out of his eyes. "Fifty dollars gives you a lap dance. Do you want to have some fun?" His voice was low and sexy, appealing to Ging a little more. 

"Why the hell else would I be here?" he laid back and relaxed, spreading out his legs. 

Kite took his cash offering and stuck it in the side of his stockings. "You've been here before?"

"No, it’s my first..." Ging wet his lips as Kite grabbed his shoulders, mounting onto him, and then began grinding against his crotch roughly. "Nnnnhh..."

"What's your name?"

"A-Ah -- Ging."

"Hi, Ging. I'm Kite. You like this?"

"Y-Yes."

Kite stopped to slide off his shorts, revealing that he had worn a pair of very small bikini briefs underneath that displaying his sweet bulge. He turned around, his fair buttcheeks also presented. "You're pretty good looking, Ging, and I don't say that to just about everyone." He put his hands on Ging's weakened knees, and bent over very slowly down towards his lap, then back up again.

As he observed Kite’s deliberate, sensual movements, he felt his pants tighten. "Nnngh," Ging threw his head back as he felt his ass rub up against his growing erection and his hair brushing against his face. His hands fumbled around for his wallet and pulled out more money. "What will this get me?"

Kite's head turned, his face lit up with delight as he saw the rich man's extensive and luscious offer. "It's your lucky night. That takes you to the champagne room with me."

"Mmm... the champagne room?"

"Where it all comes off. And you can touch me all you want, because we’ll be alone.”

Ging grinned in acknowledgement. "I've watched you dance all night and have already decided that I no longer want to share you with the rest of this club."

Kite laughed gruffly. "You're a spoiled boy, aren't you? I bet you always get what you want." He grew visibly excited and led him out to a more secluded, quiet and dark area in the building that was reminiscent of a hotel hallway.

Each dancer had their own private room for romping and frisking around with the wealthier customers to earn a substantial amount of extra money; one could earn at least over a thousand dollars or even two in just a single night, depending on the crowd.

The rooms were small and cozy, dimly lit with a nightstand full of free condoms and lube. A mini fridge with champagne and wine was available in the corner, and the beds were king sized with cold, satin sheets.

"So, the more you pay me, the longer we'll go," Kite mentioned as he locked the door behind them tightly. 

Ging had already begun loosening his tie and unzipping his pants. "I'm giving you all the damn money in my wallet, even my credit card. Now give me your body."

"Your credit card, huh?" Kite tied his hair back in a messy bun and made his way to the bed, slipping off his heels and, very slowly, his stockings. "I'll remember that." He showed off his long and beautiful legs, lifting one up in the air as he began to remove his briefs next. Ging had been ready to go, but Kite looked so voluptuous like this, he couldn't help but stand and stare like an idiot. "Now, come warm me up, you know they keep these rooms so cold." Kite's dick popped out, ready and erect, as he pulled the drawers down and he tossed them onto the floor along with the stockings. He was now completely nude, and resembled some sort of ethereal being.


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to resist anymore, Ging hurriedly stripped whatever he had on left, and met Kite on the bed. He vigorously massaged Kite's shaft and kneaded his balls selfishly as he watched his eyes roll into the back of his head from the intense and unremitting pleasure. 

"Ooh... ooh... ooh~" Kite exhaled sharply over and over, his legs squirming and writhing about. "Ging, your hands feel so amazing.” He reached over, and began to generously stroke Ging's hard cock as well. "Hmm~mm, you like this, you old pervert...?" Their cum-soaked, scarlet glans came in contact and delicately rubbed up against each other. "Ohhhh...~"

"Who are you calling old pervert? Nng... how many rich guys have you fucked for money?"

"Nnnn-nnnone of your business," Kite let out a breathy chuckle, "I prefer this as a job more than anything else."

"Of course you would... mm, fuck, does it feel good, bitch? To always be sexually desired? People flocking to this club just for your dick?"

"Mmm-hmm, I'm just a horny boy. Aren't you going to rightfully show me some discipline?" He closed in on him and kissed him sweetly, dipping his tongue in every now and then. "Oh, daddy," he mewled, "I want you to punish me."

Although it was very likely that 'daddy' was just simply what Kite called every man he had ever had intercourse with, but how desperate, how sweet, how concupiscent he sounded just then, was almost enough to make Ging orgasm right there. "Then, turn around and bend the hell over," he grunted, "I want your ass straight up in the air."

Kite unhesitantly did what he was ordered, and felt a finger slowly enter, adventuring in and around his anus. Then another one entered, and another one.

Finally, with his other hand, Ging gave him a rough squeeze, then a spank to the asscheek. Kite cursed under his breath, grasping onto the sheets. 

"Hngg-- ahhh..."

"God, you're really, really cute right now..." Ging took out a finger and ran it across Kite's quivering lips, then stuck it into his mouth. "Do you taste yourself? Good, yeah?"

"Mmmmnn." 

"I'm putting it in now. I can't handle it anymore," Ging struck him on the asscheek again, the hand marks visible and bright red. "You're driving me fucking mad."

"Then give it to me, daddy."

Euphoria overcame all of Ging's senses as he finally slipped into his partner - nice, warm, and snug. He shuddered, his throbbing member caressing Kite's anal walls, and immediately began thrusting deeper and deeper into him.

"Haah... yes, daddy, more..." 

“God, I’m gonna come…”

"Ahh..." Kite vigorously massaged himself while being penetrated to try and come along with Ging. "M-Me too..." 

“F-Fuckkk…”

After their staggering orgasms, time then seemed to be on a standstill; they captured their breaths as the music outside slowed down, and for Kite, the room was spinning somewhat.  
They spooned very close together, legs intertwined just like long time lovers, reveling in the touch of each other's skin for the last time that night before Ging departed.

"I really, really want to see you again," he sternly told Kite. "And I don't mean here."

"Heh. Is that so?" 

"Sorry. I didn't come to a strip club to start a damn relationship."

"Oh. But, Ging, you're really cute. Sure, we can see each other again.”

“But, do you want to get _serious?_ ”

Kite stayed silent for a while, but only just to focus on the beating of Ging’s heart. His bangs had fallen in front of his face, so Ging couldn’t look over to see the emotion in his eyes. He had desperately hoped he was only taking the time to think.

“Mmm. You have a pretty impressive cock, so I’ll consider it,” he finally said. “And… you seem pretty rich. I like my men rich.”

“I’ll buy you anything you desire, but on one condition.”

“Hm?”

“You’re gonna have to quit this job. I don’t want to share your body with anyone else.”

"I was right about you being a spoiled boy.” Kite, being the big spoon, kissed the back of Ging’s neck. “Well, if you truly feel that way... I guess I can let this job go, maybe become a pole dancing instructor or something else similar.”

“I’m glad you see it my way. Let’s pop open some of that champagne to celebrate.”  
“Actually... I think I just want to lie here with you.”


End file.
